BtVS: One More Fight
by kevinYking
Summary: Buffy and her friends have settled into a life with almost no evil activity, the scars of their last fight still fresh. But evil is always ready for round two and this time it's all or nothing as Buffy must learn that her strongest enemy know all her secrets.
1. Chapter 1: Relapse

Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS(You know this) and if I did Warren would have suffered way more than he did.

Also if anyone could tell me where the Scoobies live after the destruction of Sunnydale I would be glad, since i have no f***ing clue

* * *

Dawn sat on the couch trying to ignore the loud argument from upstairs, Faith walked into the room with two soda-cans in her hands "Hey Little Miss Muffet here ya go" she handed one of the cans to the younger girl.

She took the soda with a small thanks, she grinned when she saw the soda in the slayer's hand "Coca-Cola really? I thought you would be halfway smashed on a Friday" Faith glared down at the girl "I don't always get drunk on a Friday and you know your sister don't like it when I drink in front of you", she sank down beside the girl and turned on the TV.

Dawn smirked "You're so whipped" she said under her breath, Faith groaned "Shut up", Dawn just smirked and flicked her wrist and made a whipping sound.

Faith looked up at the ceiling, the argument was getting worse "They're still going at it huh?" Dawn just nodded "Yeah...".

* * *

"Willow please! Calm down" the young slayer begged, the red haired witch turned away from her girlfriend, "Calm down?! You are breaking up with me! How can I be calm?!", Kennedy sighed, their relationship had been doomed from the start, Kennedy could see that but it still hurt.

Kennedy walked over to the witch and touched her arm, Willow shrugged it of, Kennedy held back the tears in her eyes.

"Will please...You're making this harder than it needs to be" Willow spun around to face her now ex-girlfriend "What? Me? I'm making this hard? How is this my fault?!", Kennedy took a deep breath and said what needed to be said "Tara...It's because of Tara".

Kennedy staggered back, the slap had not been unexpected but it was still enough to make her see stars, "Don't you dare blame her! And don't you DARE say her name!" Kennedy stood up straight "See!? That right there, it's been a year and a half since she died and you still haven't moved on".

Kennedy walked over to the witch and took her hands in her own, "Will...I love you but you don't love me back" Willow was about to say something but Kennedy cut her off, "Or at least not like I love you" the young slayer looked into the red-head's eyes.

"You still love Tara...and you always will" Willow couldn't deny it, she just closed her eyes as she felt her tears begin to spill.

Kennedy brought her arms around the witch in a tight hug, she had seen this coming a mile away, it started two months ago, she had always know that she was only second in Willow's heart, but two months ago it had all come crashing down around the slayer.

She and Willow had been home alone in the big two story apartment and they had been having some adult fun, but Willow hadn't been screaming her name, she had been screaming Tara's name.

From then on Kennedy knew their relationship had an expiration date, afterward Kennedy had gone through Willow's closet it was full of Tara's old clothes, and Kennedy had gone through Willow's old diary, she still felt horrible for doing it but she had to find out.

All the entries of Willow's diary started with the words -Day x since Tara left- then the pages was just filled with strange signs and nonsensical words, but all the entries ended with the alarming words -She's gone...Tara's gone...My light is gone...I'm so cold...Why am I alive?...She's gone- it would just repeat til there was no more space left on the page and then on the next page it would start over just with a higher number of days.

These entries kept on for a long time, they went from Tara's death until Willow met Kennedy, the page that detailed their meeting was somewhat normal, the strange signs was gone and so was the nonsensical words, now the pages started with the words -Day x since Tara left- the rest of the entry would be normal, but it still ended in the same words as before.

The last two entries were what broke Kennedy however, the second to last entry filled Kennedy with both hope and despair.

The second to last entry read -Day x since Tara left, tomorrow we will face of against the First Evil and it's armies of übervamps, I don't know if we are going to make it...Kennedy...I thinks she likes me, if she only knew the truth about me...she reminds me so much of Tara...and yet she is nothing like Tara...where Tara shone like a star Kennedy only glimmers like a cinder...but she loves me and I don't know how to feel about that...can I love someone who isn't Tara?...I can't...but Kennedy deserves at least for me to try...-.

Though that entry had made Kennedy fell like shit, she still didn't hate Willow, she just pitied her, it was the last entry that really made her scared.

This time there was no start or finish, the page was just filled with words and ramblings, it was written on top of each-other so it was almost impossible to read the final entry but there was something that could be read and it made Kennedy's heart break.

-TARA IS GONE...I LEFT HER...I LEFT HER...SHE'S GONE...-, the rest of the page was just more impossible to understand ramblings.

Kennedy ended the hug and stepped back, she looked into Willow's eyes, she didn't know what she was looking for but she didn't find it, Willow's eyes were empty,.

Kennedy had seen photos of Willow before Tara's death and her eyes had been so full of life and joy, now they were just a crude echo of happier days.

Kennedy brought her hands up to cup Willow's face, she smiled sadly "I never knew Tara, but I wish I had, for you to love her so fully like you do she must have been wonderful, but Willow...don't do this to yourself, I'm sure Tara would have wanted you to be happy" Willow opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Kennedy shook her head sadly "It's okay Will, we weren't meant to be. I just hope you won't let this destroy you, Tara wouldn't have wanted her death to kill your light" Kennedy gently tilted Willow's head forward and kissed her forehead.

Kennedy gently let go of the witch's face and picked up her bags, she cast one last look at the redhead "Goodbye Willow" she then walked out of the room.

Faith rose up from the couch as she saw Kennedy walk down the stairs, the young slayer had tears in her eyes, the girl stopped at the foot of the stairs and let out a shaky breath.

The elder slayer walked over to the girl and put her hand on her shoulder, Faith had a pretty good idea how the lovers' argument ended.

Faith stood awkwardly not really knowing what to do in these situations "Hey...I" she tried lamely before Kennedy cut her of "It's okay Faith...I'm leaving. My cousin lives not to far from here I will stay there for a while" Faith just nodded knowingly.

Kennedy opened her bag and looked though it, she took out a small pink book "I know I shouldn't give you this...but you need to know" she handed Faith the small book.

Faith looked down at the pink book in her hand, on the front it read -My Diary- the slayer raised an eyebrow and looked skeptically at the younger girl "I not sure what to say but pink isn't really my style Ken" Kennedy smiled sadly "It's Willow's".

Faith's eyes widened "Oh I don't think Red would want me to read this" she was about to hand it back when Kennedy spoke "No you have to keep it you and the others should read it...for Willow's sake" Faith saw the seriousness in the other girls eyes and relented "Fine...I'll go through it...But if it's just to get back at Willow" Kennedy shook her head "It's not, she needs help", she then picked up her bags and walked out of the apartment.

Faith walked back to the couch and sat down, Dawn moved over to Faith "What does she mean?, what's wrong with Willow?" Faith just shrugged her shoulders "I don't know kid", she opened the diary and began reading, most of it was just standard fluff, until she met Tara then the entries just became over the top mushy.

Faith read the entries after Tara's death and she felt her blood run cold, she looked to Dawn "I'm just gonna go up and see how Red is doing don't touch that diary 'til I'm back" she rose from the couch and went upstairs.

She knocked on the door to Willow's room "Hey Red are you in there?" no answer, she knocked again, still no answer, she quietly opened the door "Red I'm coming in".

The room was empty, on the floor there where scattered pictures of Willow and her friends, but there was no pictures of Tara.

Faith began to worry about her friend "Red? Where are you?" she walked out of the room and into the hallway, she stood still for a second and she heard a sound, she could hear running water, she walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door "Red? You in there?" she didn't get a response, but she could hear faint sobbing sounds.

"Red? Are you ok?" still no response, Faith grew tired of waiting and kicked the door in, Faith gasped, she had seen things before that would make a normal person go insane, but this was something even Faith didn't know how to respond to, the shower was on and in it was Willow, the witch was completely naked, her eyes was red from crying, she was holding a picture of her and Tara, but what really made Faith worry was the cuts all over her body, the knife which had made the cuts was firmly clutched in the witch's hand.

"Willow?" Faith called softly, the girl didn't respond or even acknowledge Faith, the dark slayer quietly walked over to the shower and turned it of, still the witch didn't react she just sat there completely drenched and sobbing.

Faith knelt down and tried again "Will? Talk to me", finally Willow said something but what she said made Faith almost wish she had staid quiet "I'm sorry Tara I'm not good. I was a bad girl. That's why you left. You didn't like me anymore. I'm disgusting. I'm evil. Oh goddess I'm so sorry please come back" she began repeating the last three words over and over again.

She moved the knife to cut her skin again, but Faith stopped her, never before had Faith been so glad for her super-strength, Willow had no chance of cutting herself now that Faith held her wrist.

Faith heard a gasp behind her "Oh God! Willow!", Faith turned her heard and yelled "Dawn call 911 now!" she heard Dawn run downstairs.

She turned back to the witch, who was still trying to pull out of her grip "No! I'm evil! Evil must be punished! I'm sorry Tara!" she screamed the last part.

Faith finally managed to get the knife from Willow, she pulled the soaked girl into her lap "Red it's me...Faith relax...Nothing is going to happen to you" Faith was surprised by the gentle tone in her own voice.

The slayer grabbed some towels from under the sink and tied them tight around the cuts on Willow's arms, she heard Dawn's small voice "Faith..the ambulance is on the way" Faith nodded "Okay. Can you grab some more towels and something for Willow to wear?" Dawn nodded and went to collect the items.

* * *

Buffy was on her way home to the apartment she shared with Willow, Faith, Dawn and Xander, she had been out all day and now she couldn't wait to get home and relax.

She heard sirens coming behind her and a few seconds later an ambulance drove by her, it drove a little down the road and then turned right, and Buffy felt a cold feeling run through her, that's the street were her apartment lies.

She began running, she turned the corner and her heart dropped, the ambulance had stopped in front of her apartment.

Buffy felt the world stop, everything became quiet, the only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart pumping, she couldn't move, it was like she was rooted to the ground.

The doors to the apartment opened and the paramedics were taking someone out on a gurney, the person was female about Buffy's age, she had red hair "Willow?...".

Buffy could practically hear her heart break as the world speed up again, she ran to her friend "WILLOW!" she stopped beside the gurney "Willow! Wake up!" she could hear the paramedics "Ms please step away from the patient" but she didn't care she wasn't gonna leave her friend, she felt two lithe but strong arms around her and she was pulled away from Willow.

Faith struggled to keep the blonde in her arms "B! Calm down! You're just gonna get in the way", they blonde slayer finally stopped trying to get out of Faith's hold "I-I-I don't understand...What's going on?".

Faith felt it was safe to let Buffy go "B come inside and I will explain" Buffy's eyes widened in shock "What about Willow? Who is gonna go with her?", like she had heard the question Dawn walked out of the apartment "Sis don't worry I'm going with her".

They all heard one of the paramedics call "Ms if you are coming with us it has to be now" Dawn ran over to the ambulance and jumped in.

The two slayers walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch, Buffy was still shocked but at least she was calming down, she looked at the other slayer "Faith what happened?".

The dark haired girl took a deep breath and told Buffy that Willow and Kennedy had broken up, she also told how she found Willow in the shower all bloody and crying.

Buffy shot up from the couch "WHERE'S KENNEDY?! I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Faith pulled the girl down to sit on the couch "B, I'm not done" she took the small pink diary from the table in front of the couch and handed it to Buffy.

As Buffy read the diary she felt a growing feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach, s single tear ran down her cheek "I didn't know...I..I..I...she just seemed so happy...I didn't know" she choked out.

Faith moved over and hugged the girl awkwardly "None of us did B" they stayed like that for a while, they finally ended the hug when Buffy said "What about Giles and Xander?".

Faith shot up from the couch "Fuck! I totally forgot about them" Buffy couldn't help herself she giggled at the other slayer's antics, Faith smirked her little outburst had helped put a smile on the other girl's face.

Buffy got and walked over to the phone "I will call Xander, you get Giles ok?" Faith nodded and walked into the kitchen where the other phone was, she picked it up and called Giles, after a second she heard Giles on the other end "Hello this is Rupert Giles" Faith took a deep breath to calm herself, she had been doing that a lot the last two hours.

"Hey Giles it's Faith" "Oh hello Faith what can I do for you" "...Giles it's Willow" she then began telling the story.

"Dear god...ok...I will meet you at the hospital" Faith just nodded "OK" and hung up, she walked into the living room, she stopped in the doorway.

Faith felt her heart tighten as she looked at the other girl, Buffy was sitting on the couch, phone in her hand and tears running down her face "Thank you Xander, see you at the hospital? OK see ya", she sat the phone down and put her head in her hands.

Faith walked over and sat down on her knees in front of the blonde girl, she gently moved her hands away and looked into the blue eyes of the other slayer.

She leaned in slowly until they were no more than a breath apart "Buffy she's going to be ok trust me" Buffy looked at her for a second before closing the distance between them in a gentle kiss.

The kiss didn't stay a gentle declaration of love, it quickly turned into a passionate lip-lock, Buffy locked her arms around Faith's neck, Buffy felt Faith grab her legs and link them around her waist, Faith sat back on the floor now with Buffy in her lap, they were brought out of the moment by the phone's ringing.

They ended their embrace reluctantly, Buffy got up and answered the phone "Hello?" she felt both relieved and scared when she heard Dawn's voice on the other end, "Hey Buffy, I just wanted to say we arrived at the hospital, Willow's in surgery right now, can you..can you please hurry over here? I don't like being here alone".

Buffy went in to Big sister mode immediately "Don't worry Dawnie I'm on my way" she hung up and looked at Faith who had gotten up from the floor "Let's go" the other slayer nodded.

They got their coats and car-keys and ran out the door.

* * *

Far away in a underground cave near the Sunnydale crater, four people waited, one of them sat in front of a large computer,a wire went from the computer into the left side of his head.

The man, if he could be called that, pulled the wire out of his head and pushed the metal plate back, he was a mix of many bodies demon, human and machine, he turned to his three companions.

"It seems Master's prediction was right" one of his companions, who had been sitting by a long table drinking some wine looked up "Of course Adam. Our Master is always right. You should have some faith" he looked up and smirked "Or do you not understand such concepts?".

Adam looked at the man for a moment before answering "Of course I believe in Master's vision Caleb. I just don't let everything run on blind faith. Only humans show such levels of stupidity".

Their banter was cut short by the third person in the room "Now now boys. Let's not descend into petty insults" the man looked up from his book and smiled like a father of two teenage boys, he was a middle aged man, he put the book down on a small table in front of him and rose up from his comfy chair.

He walked into the middle of the room "Caleb you shouldn't antagonize Adam for being thorough. Remember nothing is set in stone".

Both of the men nodded their consent to the third, Adam turned to the man "Mr. Wilkins, how are the preparations on your end?", Wilkins smiled "Well Adam my boy, I am happy to announce that everything is ready".

A loud crash was heard behind Wilkins, he frowned a little when he turned around and saw that his coffee table had been broken, he and the two others looked at the cause, Wilkins shook his head sadly "Glory my dear, why did you break my table?".

The fourth and last person in the cave twitched violently and spun around "They were noisy. I don't like it when it's noisy" she twitched again and began punching the wall "The voices were to loud. They didn't shut up. We just wanted to go home but the slayer wouldn't let Glory go home. Then the nasty man came and choked us".

The blonde woman had a insane look on her face as she ranted on, she was wearing a red dress, Caleb smirked "I keep forgetting that she goes crazy if she doesn't feed".

Glory spun around to face her three companions "Yes feed. We need to feed. Without good food the voices come. And they won't shut up. Master promised that we would feed but he isn't here. Were is he?. He promised".

A new voice was heard "My dear Glory. I'm eternally sorry that I have let you down" the four turned to the new arrival "Master" they all said and bowed, the man grinned "Now now, you all know that you don't have to bow before me" they stood up straight.

Adam was the first to speak "Master you predictions was right, the witch have just been committed to the hospital" the Master smirked and stepped out into what little light there was in the cave, he was a tall man about Caleb's height, he was wearing a fine Armani suit that looked like only Bill Gates could afford it, he had light brown hair and kind blue eyes.

"It is as I have foreseen. Wilkins is everything ready on your end?", Wilkins stepped forward ans straightened his own suit "My Lord, I am happy to inform you that everything is ready, the building is ready for our arrival, and I have already secured a way for Adam to get in unnoticed and our allies are ready to meet us there".

The Master smiled "Good" Glory walked up to him, she grabbed his arm and tugged at it like a child trying to get their parent's attention "Master you promised. You promised that Glory would feed. But there aren't a snack with you".

The Master smiled kindly "Of course Glory I apologize, but that brings me to the next order of business" he turned to Adam and Caleb "I think it's time you go after the slayer" he then put his arm around Glory's shoulder "And you are going to get a snack at the same time" the three grinned and walked out of the cave, well Caleb and Adam walked, Glory skipped out.

When they had left Wilkins walked over to his master "My lord what about me? What are my orders?".

The Master didn't turn around he just closed his eyes and smiled "I want you to go to the new headquarters and make sure everything is ready when I arrive" Wilkins nodded "understood but if you don't mind me asking" he stopped and waited for permission, the Master nodded and he continued "What are you going to do? I thought you were going with me to San Francisco".

The master grinned with his eyes still closed "Wilkins my friend I am going make sure the slayer and her friends are to occupied to know about us before it's too late" he then began laughing, Wilkins didn't know what his lord meant, but he knew that it was bad news for the slayer and her friends and that made him laugh too.

* * *

Buffy and Faith walked into the waiting room, Dawn was sitting in one of the many chairs, she looked blankly at the floor completely unaware of the world around her.

Buffy walked over and sat beside her "Dawnie?", Dawn looked up at her sister with tears in her eyes, Buffy felt the nervousness grow inside her.

"Buffy...Willow she..she...she's not waking up", Buffy's heart stopped beating for a second before she asked "Why?".

Dawn shook her head ruefully "They found some strong drugs in her system...she must have taken them before Faith found her. The doctors say that they can only find very little brain activity. There...there's a chance she may never wake up".

Buffy slowly slumped down in her seat, she completely locked out the outside world, she didn't know how long she sat like that she was brought out of her reverie by Xander's voice "Buffy? Are you there?".

She looked up into the eyes of her friend, his eyes were also filling with tears, Buffy couldn't hold it in anymore "Oh Xander...She's..she's..she's" her voice broke as she tried to speak, Xander just nodded somberly "I know Buffy. I know" he enveloped the girl in a fierce hug as she broke down completely.

Giles looked down at his charge with sad eyes, he turned to Faith "Faith maybe you should go home and get some more clothes for Willow, for when she wakes up" Faith looked at him sceptically "Do you think that's gonna happen" not that she didn't hope but it didn't look good.

The man looked at her with a strong and determent gaze "I know it", Faith felt herself grow hopeful at the man's strong hope.

She straightened herself and walked over to Buffy, she got down on her knees and looked up into the face she had come to love.

"B I'm gonna go home and get some spare clothes for Willow, I will be back in thirty minuets" Buffy just nodded and gave Faith a chaste kiss on the lips.

Faith was about to walk out the doors of the waiting room when she remembered something, she turned back to the others "Should I call Kennedy?", Buffy looked up at her like she had offended her "No" she said angrily and turned away, Giles sighed softly and turned to Faith "I'll call her later" Faith nodded and left the room.

* * *

Faith walked into the apartment, she looked around the hallway and groaned "This day sucks" she then walked into the living-room and sat down on the couch.

She ran her hands through her hair, she smiled at the two Coca-Colas on the couch-table, she reached over and grabbed one, she looked at it for a second before taking a sip.

She grimaced "That was flatter that Red's ass", she put down the soda-can and leaned back into the couch, she was just gonna take a quick nap, this day had been much to stressful for Faith's liking.

A noise was heard from upstairs and Faith was alert, she sat completely still, another noise was heard.

Faith reached the underside of the couch-table and grabbed her signature knife, she grasped it tightly in her hand and walked up the stairs.

She stood atop of the stairs listening for the sound, she heard it down the hall, Buffy's and her's room.

Faith walked down the hall and quietly opened the door to her room, she looked around the room, there was no one in sight "I'm only gonna say this once: GET OUT HERE NOW!. You have picked the wrong time and place to rob".

Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone run out of the room and down the hall, she ran after, she saw the shadow run into Willow's room and slam the door.

She kicked the door in 'B is gonna kill me later, for all these doors' she thought with a grin, she stomped into the room.

There was no one, she had gone through the entire room, after that she had gone through the entire apartment, and there was no one, and nothing had been stolen as far as she could tell.

After half and hour she gave up, "It must have been something I imagined" she said to herself, she grabbed some clothes for Willow and walked out.

As the doors closed a person walked down the stairs, she grinned and licked her sharp fangs "I'll have you know my ass is fucking amazing".

* * *

Kennedy walked through the park on her way to her cousin, it had gotten dark but it didn't bother her, she weren't afraid of anything that lurked in the dark, the only thing she feared for was Willow.

It hurt to have broken up with the witch, she still loved Willow, but Willow didn't love her back, and Kennedy was afraid Willow never would love anyone again.

The slayer was almost in wonder at the fact that a person could love someone so much, that they would be incapable of loving anybody else.

Some part of Kennedy had always known that Willow didn't love her, she had know it from the moment that Willow had agreed to go out with her.

Still Kennedy had hoped.

Kennedy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a scream, a woman ran out of the bushes "Please help me!" Kennedy ran to the woman "Are you ok?".

The woman fell to her knees in front of her, as she looked up at Kennedy, the slayer was blown away by the woman's beauty.

She had light-brown hair and the most penetrating blue eyes Kennedy had ever seen, she was wearing a red dress and red high-heels.

"Please help! My friend was attacked by a monster" she begged with tears in her eyes, Kennedy was still slightly stunned by the woman pretty eyes "A monster?" she said lamely.

The woman took hold of the slayer's hands "It's true you have to believe me, he's gonna die" Kennedy nodded firmly "I believe you, where?" the woman pointed back into the bushes where she came from.

The young slayer ran into the bushes, when she got through them she was in a clearing, she looked around and saw what she was searching for.

In the middle of the clearing laid a man on the ground, he appeared to be unconscious, Kennedy gasped despite herself.

Standing over the man was what only could be described as a monster, it looked like Frankenstein's monster, it was a mismatch of both man, demon and robot.

Kennedy ran at the monster and she let out a barrage of kicks and punches, the monster was unprepared for the attack and was smashed to the ground.

It didn't get up, Kennedy got on her knees beside the man and gently shook him "Hey mister are you ok?", she turned him on his back so she could check for injuries.

She gasped when she saw who it was "You!" Caleb grinned up at the slayer, his hand shot up and grabbed her throat "I'm ok now that you're here".

Caleb squeezed her throat in an iron grip as he got to his feet, Kennedy tried to fight back, but the more she tried the tighter he squeezed.

The preacher used his height to his advantage as he lifted her from the ground , he smirked evilly at her "Missed me?" Kennedy glared at him and wheezed "Like I miss cancer".

Caleb back handed her across the face "Show some respect child, do you know how hard it was to get here without being noticed?".

Kennedy gasped for breath as Caleb tightened his grip on her throat "It was a trap" Caleb rolled his eyes "Well aren't you the smart one".

He turned his head to the demon "You can stop playing dead now Adam, we both know that it's gonna take more than that to kill you".

Adam rose up and walked over to them, he grinned a little when he saw the look in the slayer's eyes, he walked up and stood behind Kennedy, he leaned in and softly whispered "I wonder what you look like when I turn you inside out", Caleb wagged his finger at the cyborg "Adam you know that's now why we are here".

A rustle was heard from the bushes and the woman from before walked out, Caleb smiled at the woman "Glory there you are", Glory walked up to them so she stood beside Caleb.

The priest turned his head to look at the hell god "So do you want your snack now?", Glory smiled "I can wait a little", Caleb grinned when he realized what that meant "So than means we can have some fun".

Kennedy could hear Adam chuckle darkly behind her, for the first time in a long while Kennedy felt fear, true skin crawling fear, she screamed.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Buffy, Faith and Dawn walked through the doors to their shared apartment, Giles had gone home to his own apartment and Xander had stayed with Willow at the hospital.

Dawn turned to her sister and hugged her "I'll just go to bed 'night sis" she said weakly, she turned to Faith and hugged her too.

Buffy didn't know whether to be happy that Dawn went to bed by herself or be nervous, Buffy sat down on the couch and stared into space.

Faith looked at her lover for a long time, in Faith's eyes Buffy would always be beautiful, even when she was as sad as she was now.

The dark slayer walked over to her opposite and sat down beside her, she laid an arm around the blonde's shoulders in a sideways hug.

Buffy laid her head down on Faith's shoulder, as she let herself be pulled into the brunette's lap, it was uncanny how safe she felt in the other girl's arms.

It was different compared to what it was with Angel, with Angel it had been her first true love and passionate. Oh boy had there been passion. She had sometimes feared the she would be set ablaze with passion when she was with Angel.

When she had been with Riley, she had felt loved, when Riley had looked at her, she had felt so loved, she almost didn't know how to think.

At first Riley had been a form of rebound to Angel, but as time went on she had truly begun to love him, when she had let him go it had broken her heart, now she knew it had been the right thing to do, but a part of her would always love him for showing her love didn't have to hurt, minus the bad break-up.

Spike. Where should she begin with Spike, it had been self-destructive and it had been wrong, she knew at the end Spike had loved her after he had regained his soul, before that she didn't so, she had had a conversation with Andrew about it at some point, weird as that had been, Andrew had said it quite poetic, for him at least, Spike may not have had a soul and therefore couldn't be truly in love but he knew, in his head, what it felt like to be in love.

With Faith however just kind of happened, after the destruction of Sunnydale Buffy and her friends had moved to Cleveland.

It had taken them years to realize their attraction to each other, and even after they realized their feelings it had taken a long time to confess them.

But when they finally confessed Buffy had never felt so free, the confession itself had involved a train-station, heavy downpour, angry tears and Buffy breaking Faith's nose.

Faith noticed her girlfriend's small smile, she felt her heart flutter slightly before she calmed herself, she loved and despised the effect the blonde had on her, yet every time Buffy would smile her way, her insecurities of intimacy would fade.

Faith began to run her fingers through the blonde locks "What are thinking about B?" she asked softly.

Buffy turned her head and looked into her girlfriend's brown eyes, "The day you first kissed me", Faith smirked she remembered that day, her world felt much simpler after that day, she decided to tease her girlfriend a little "When we had a knife at each other's throats?" Buffy playfully scowled at the other slayer "You know damn well when I'm talking about" Faith's grin grew "I remember you breaking my nose" she saw the blonde's eyes fill up with guilt and decided she had teased enough.

Faith leaned down and placed a deep kiss on the softest lips she had ever kissed, they both pulled away when the need for air would no longer be ignored.

They stayed close enough so their foreheads touched, Buffy looked into the eyes she had come to adore "I love you" she breathed so softly that Faith almost didn't hear it.

Faith felt her heart stop for a moment, that felt like it stretched for an eternity, it wasn't that Buffy hadn't ever said that before, but it was the way she had said it, the soft but nonetheless strong emotion the words was said with took the air out of her lungs.

Faith brought her hands up on either side of the blondes face, running her thumbs over Buffy's cheeks she whispered "I love you...Never doubt it".

She leaned in for another kiss, this kiss was more wild and passionate than the others, Faith bit gently down on Buffy's lower lip and the blonde moaned into the brunette's mouth.

With the blonde's lip still between her teeth, Faith pulled away slightly earning yet another delicious moan from her girlfriend. She let go of the lip and began covering Buffy's neck with kisses, she found a pulse point and began sucking and nibbling leaving a small hickey in the process.

"Faith!" the blonde let out a growl of arousal at her girlfriend's action, Faith smirked against Buffy's skin and kissed up her neck before kissing her on a spot behind her ear.

Faith's own arousal finally got to much as she had to touch the other girl, she moved her hands under Buffy's hoodie and ran her fingers over the blonde's stomach.

Buffy gasped at the touch but moaned nonetheless, her own hands moved under Faith's tank top, she ran her nails down the girls back leaving angry red marks in their wake.

Faith took this as a sign to continue as she moved her hands up to her girlfriend's bra-covered chest, even through the bra Buffy moaned deeply at the contact. But she needed more, she tried to voice her wish but it only came out as a shaky breath "F-Faith please".

Faith's own breath hitched at the sound of her own name passing her girlfriends lips, not wanting to deny her lover anything Faith moved her hands behind Buffy's back and unhooked her bra.

The girls parted only enough for Buffy to pull her hoodie and now unhooked bra off, Faith felt the heat built up inside her at the sight of her girlfriend's bare chest and stomach.

Faith pulled the girl close so no air was between them now, they kissed again deeply "Faith I need you" the blonde slayer breathed.

The other practically lost it right then and there at the carnal need in the her voice, Faith moved up and kissed her hard on the lips, she moved her arms around her lover's waist as Buffy locked her legs around her own waist.

Now securely holding Buffy, Faith stood up and made her way upstairs to their bed never breaking their intense lip lock.

When they reached the bed Buffy had managed to remove Faith's own bra and tank top, when she felt her legs hit the bed Faith let herself fall with a slight oomph as her back hit the mattress.

Buffy felt it was time she took the lead, she stopped kissing Faith's now kiss-swollen lips and began making her way down Faith's neck down to her chest.

Her lips stopped moving when the reached the valley between her girl's generously sized breast, Faith growled frustrated "Babe don't stop!".

Buffy shuddered at the need in Faith's voice, she began kissing the brunette's left breast all over, but still not touching the rock hard nipple, she moved her mouth over the bud hovering her lips just shy from touching the nipple. She let out at breath which caused the other girl to shudder and moan.

"You're such a tease!" Faith growled, Buffy smirked up at the girl, Faith glare softened "You're so lucky you are hot".

Buffy finally bit down on the rock hard nipple, Faith let out a loud growl of pleasure at the much desired contact.

A loud knock was heard from the opposing wall, the knock was followed by a very annoyed yell "KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!".

Buffy felt her face heat up with embarrassment as she heard her little sister's words, Faith on the other hand had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Sorry Dawn" they both yelled back, "I MEAN GOD AND I THOUGH IT WAS BAD WHEN I LIVED WITH TARA AND..." the shout was cut short and Buffy knew that her little sister now had opened up an old wound.

Buffy stood up from the bed and made her way to her sister's room, she felt her heart grow as she heard Faith follow her.

When Buffy reached her little sister's door she feared opening it and seeing Dawn sad, but she knew her sister needed her, and nothing would stop her from being there for the younger girl.

As Buffy opened the door she was met with the sight she had expected, the younger girl was sitting on her bed, with her arms holding her legs to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

Buffy sat down beside Dawn and pulled her into a hug, Dawn finally broke down and started crying in her sister's arms. Buffy felt her own tears beginning to gather in her eyes, Faith saw this and sat down beside the blonde, she leaned in and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder and linked her arms around her waist.

"Oh god Buffy what if Willow doesn't wake up?" Buffy hugged the younger girl tighter as if to chase her fears away. "She will Dawnie, she will" she said reassuringly, but Dawn was not convinced "You don't know that Buffy! What if she never wakes up?! I-I-I never told her I forgave her when she broke my arm or making Tara leave or when she threatened to turn me back into The Key".

Faith felt like she should say something to make the younger girl feel better, but she didn't know what she could say, she settled for just reaching out and letting the girl know she was there.

Dawn felt the strong hand grasp her own, she looked up into warm brown eyes, Faith smiled softly "She knows little D she knows, and if she doesn't then don't worry you can tell her when she wakes up" Dawn gave a small smile before saying "But Faith what if" she was cut of by the older woman "You heard me, she will wake up or she's gotta deal with me and B" Dawn could help herself but feel confident at the words, she smiled again but a proper smile, Faith noticed this and her trademark smirk appeared on her face.

Buffy felt a smile of her own appear on her face, "She's right you know? Me and Giles talked at the hospital, if Willow doesn't wake up on her own Giles is gonna do a spell to help her".

Dawn looked up into her sister's eyes "Really?" she said in a small voice, Buffy nodded reassuringly "Yes", Dawn squeezed her sister one last time before moving her hands up to wipe her tear-stained face "Thanks you guys, for cheering me up" the two older girls just smiled lovingly, or rather Buffy smiled lovingly and Faith gave a small embarrassed grin.

Dawn shook her head slightly and grinned "You can go now, it's apparently getting a bit cold" she pointed at Buffy and Faith.

Both women looked down and their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, they had forgotten that they were only wearing panties.

Buffy squeaked and covered her chest as her face grew tomato red, Faith on the other hand just began laughing at her girlfriend's reaction.

Buffy kissed the top of Dawn's head before running out of the room, as she ran out the room she squeaked hurriedly "NightDawniesweetdreams!", Faith began howling with laughter and Dawn called after her sister "Night Buffy".

Faith stood up from the bed and stretched, Dawn couldn't help but stare at her sister's girlfriend's body, the young girl didn't have time to look away as Faith turned around.

Faith caught Dawn staring at her and smirked, she leaned down and kissed Dawn on top of the head like Buffy had done, unfortunately or fortunately that placed Faith's bosom right in front of the young girl's face.

The older brunette stood up straight and ruffled the younger brunette's hair "Night kid" she then turned around and walked out the door. When Dawn finally regained the use of her voice she called after her "HEY! I'm not a kid".

_**::6 Hours Later::**_

Richard walked through the large open glass-doors whistling happily to himself, this day had been good, but then again Richard always felt that the days were good. One should never focus on the bad, but that had never been an issue for Richard, except the day when Mrs. Summers had put his dear Faith in the hospital and later when she had had the gall to taunt him about it.

But his Faith had awoken from her coma, and was in the best of health, so he was happy again and soon she would be at his side again.

He walked over to the lobby and was greeted with a warm smile and a polite bow from the receptionist, which he of course returned.

"Mr. Wilkins I hope you have had a good day" the man gave her a kind smile "Of course my dear I hope you have as well" the girl no more than 24 years of age blushed like a schoolgirl and stuttered "Y-ye-yes Mr. Wilkins".

The receptionist gave the man the key to his penthouse apartment and he uttered a thank you and turned from the reception and began making his way to the elevators.

There was already someone in the elevator before him, it was a woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

The woman was wearing a red dress and red high-heels, she made eye contact with Richard for a second before looking down at a make-up mirror, which she held in her left hand, and began touching up on her hair.

Richard walked into the elevator and stood beside her, he pressed the bottom for the penthouse, just as the doors was about to close a voice called out "Mr. Wilkins wait!".

Richard held his hand out to keep the doors from closing, the receptionist appeared in the elevator opening, slightly out of breath she said "Sorry Mr. Wilkins I forgot...This package came for you".

She held out a brown cardboard box to him which he took with a smile "Thank you dear", she gave a quick bow and walked back to her station.

The elevator doors closed and began it's ascend to the top floor, when it reached the top and the doors opened again Richard stepped back to allow the his fellow passenger to walked out first "Ladies first".

The blonde walked out and Richard followed suit, they walked side by side down the long hallway not saying anything. They reached the end of the hall and stood in front of a large wooden double-door, Richard held the door open for the hell god, Glory walked into the very, very big apartment.

Inside the apartment were two men or rather one man and one cyborg demonoid, Adam was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, cross-legged, reading a book.

Caleb was standing in front of the large glass-doors to the rooftop terrace, Richard sat the package down on the small table by the door and walked over the large cyborg sitting on the floor.

"You've certainly been reading a lot the last few days haven't you Adam" the cyborg looked up at the man and made that smile he always does when he finds something interesting.

"Yes, I have come to find human literature very interesting" he then dog eared the page and closed the book.

Adam rose from the floor and stood up straight easily towering over the other man, Richard smiled "Any particular genre you find interesting?" he asked the monster man.

"Existentialism and Trans-humanism is particularly amusing to me...oh and this book" he held up the book he had been reading, it was a copy of Mein Kampf.

"It never seizes to amaze me how human constantly beg for meaning and when someone like me comes along they fight tooth and nail to keep the change from happening".

Richard chuckled "Don't analyze it to much Adam" he the other a friendly pat on the back and walked into the kitchen while saying "Humans are nothing but foolish cattle that need men like us to help them ascend to something better".

Glory walked over to their resident preacher "So anything happened yet?", Caleb looked out the corner of his eye at the hell god before looking back out at the rooftop terrace "No he's been like that since I got here an hour ago".

He turned to Richard "How long had he been like that?" Richard looked up from the paper he was reading while waiting for the coffee to brew.

Richard gave a slight shrug of his shoulders "He arrived a hour after me, he just told me he wasn't to be disturbed unless it was about The Slayers or the Halliwells attacking us". Caleb raised an eyebrow "In other words don't bother him?". Richard grinned "Aren't you just a smart cookie" Adam then cut in "It seems something is happening".

All four looked outside as the wind began to pick up speed, the wind soon rose to hurricane strength and lightning crackled in the sky. The raging elements did not however scare the person outside on the terrace.

The man looked up into the dark clouds and smirked, the clouds grew darker and darker until they reached an almost black color, the lightning crackled and reached downward. The lightning struck a mere meter away from the man, the man didn't even flinch as more lightning struck down around him. The clouds began moving, twisting and spinning, the man smirked and called over his shoulder "You four might want to get very far away now".

The four inside the apartment did not hear his words with their ears, the now apocalyptic strong winds drowned out all sound except the screeching wind. They heard his words inside their heads, it was a uncomfortable feeling, it was like your mind was being invaded.

He turned back to the sky and smiled, the clouds had parted and had revealed what he had been waiting for.

Up in the sky a sphere floated, it's surface was crystal clear and smooth, but under it storm clouds could be seen.

The winds stopped howling and and silence settled, not even bird songs would be heard, the silence was unnatural, it was wrong.

A rumble was heard from the sphere before a large crack appeared on the surface, the man's smile grew "Come on you've kept me waiting long enough".

The crack grew and out of it a light shone out, the man rose to his feet and brushed some dust of himself.

He could feel it, he could finally feel it after so many centuries, she was here, he looked up to the sphere and he saw her. Inside the crack stood a person, it was a woman, she was gone as quickly as she appeared.

He grinned as he felt her presence behind him, it was both crushing and lifting being near her, her mere presence could crush the life out any mortal, and by simply being near you could feel your spirit fly free.

He turned to her and smiled at the glare in her eyes

"_**Hello Sister dearest, long time no see..." **_


End file.
